


A Night in White Harbor

by Allenefanfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenefanfics/pseuds/Allenefanfics
Summary: Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen arrive to White Harbor with their company, and they were nicely greeted by Wyman Manderly spending a few days in New Castle. They watch their relationship evolve and become more fond of each other.





	1. First Greetings

They arrived to White Harbor on a cold morning. Dany felt very cold when the wind hit her face and cut her skin like a knife. She was wearing a heavy cloak on her Targaryen figure. Jon on the other hand felt happier to be home since he was going to see his people. People he knew how to deal with instead of the dreadful politics of King’s Landing. They got out of the ship and head to New Castle, the seat of House Manderly. Lord Wyman Manderly had came from Winterfell to greet his king and  _take the measure of this Targaryen queen._

They entered the castle with horses and greeted by the members of house Manderly and the Lord himself. They all bowed when Jon got off his horse, which made Dany appreciate him more, she saw how much they respected their king. After they got settled into their guest room, Dany, Jon, house Manderly, Davos, Jorah, and Tyrion were all seated in the great hall. Lord Manderly respected Dany, but he was skeptical of her. He was going to ride with them to Winterfell to join the other Lords. Jon explained to them what happened in Dragonstone, catching of a wight, and King’s Landing’s summit. Lord Manderly didn’t protest against Dany, he wanted to get the opinion of the Northern Lords about her and he was housing the king, he didn’t want to be disrespectful. Dany was feeling uneasy. She was in a territory where her father had done grave things to these people. But, everyone respected her when Jon spoke of her very nicely and told them that she’s their only hope to win this war. 

At dinner time that evening, they had arranged a very nice dinner for the king and his guests. Tyrion was seated next to Dany across the long table from Jon. Jon was seated next to lord Wyman and were talking about war and their faces were grim. There was no singing or entertainment since Jon didn’t want it. Davos was sitting on the other side of Jon and was listening to them. Dany wasn’t feeling very well. Tryion said while sensing his queen’s situation “the North is a dreadful place, I had told you this before.”, Dany said with a cold face “why aren’t they talking to me?I feel left out”, “well, they’re more comfortable with their king, and once we get to Winterfell, it’ll all be better”. Dany eyed Jon while drinking wine, and she saw how much power he has in the north and how comfortable he looks with these people. She got curious to know where would be his room in relation to her room. She noted to Missandei to come over to her. Missandei: “yes your grace?”, Dany leaned into her ear and whispered for Tyrion not to hear, and Jon saw that and wondered.

Dany whispered “Can you find out the King in the North’s bedchamber location?”, Missandei smiled and flushed, and she said “yes your grace” and left to ask the servants. Jon looked at her and she put a smirky smile on her face. After dinner, everyone went to their rooms to relax. Missandei had told Dany about his room. She went to her room and sat on her bed feeling anxious whether or not to go and talk to Jon or do less talking. She got out of her room and walked in the cold hallways, there were guards around, and suddenly in the dark, she saw Jon was walking towards her.  _Oh, my Norther fool._  

They stopped and looked at each other “My queen” Jon said. “good evening my lord” Dany replied as there were two guards standing. Jon continued “Can we talk in private about matters of tomorrow’s travel plans, your grace?” Dany smiled and said “yes, yes my lord”. They walked together slowly, Their hands were next to each other, Jon slowly caressed Dany’s hand and fingers, until they passed the guards and arrived into a dark corner where no one seemed to be around. 

Jon suddenly grabbed Dany in his arms and pinned her to the stone cold wall. He pushed his lips on hers. Dany moaned in his mouth as she was nervous whether or not he wanted her after arriving to the North. They held each other in the dark and kissed while trying not to make any noise. Jon whispered in her ear “your smell..I missed you tonight..while watching you..at that dinner..”, he went to kiss her neck and Dany said “you look comely in the North..I wanted you next to me all night long, you were too far…too far..from me”, he smiled. Dany felt his manhood pressing against her skirts even from his thick layered tunic. He pushed his pelvic to the front and matched it with hers.  _He really wants me._  Jon whispered “I want to take you right here, right now.”, Dany continued “take me to your room”. Hand in hand, they walked very fast and almost stumble to get to Jon’s room. There was one Stark man guarding his room. Jon didn’t care if he knew or not, he opened the door and let Dany in. 

They kissed frantically once he closed the door. The room was cold and dark. there were only two candlelights lit and the fireplace wasn’t on. At the moment, they didn’t seem to care about the coldness. She immediately disentangles his hair knot, and lets his hair loose as she liked running her fingers through his curls. He started to pull at her dress, but there was no time for that. They gravely wanted to be inside of each other. Jon pinned Dany to the wall, he lifted her up and let her settle on his strong legs, and pulled on her breeches as she was also wearing trousers under her long gown. Jon said while breathing heavily “I imagined to lift you up…against that dinner wall..I can’t..can’t..i love you..” She pushed him and got off of him in a quick motion, and took off her trousers and boots. Jon watched her as she was doing that and he took off his heavy jerkin. He noticed, she was wearing knee high black lacy socks. He ran his hands across her legs as he lofted her up again, and kissed her hungrily. 

She slid her hands down and tried to open her breaches while he was panting heavily as he was holding her weight and upon her touch, his length throbbed. She grabbed his length in her hand and made him groan loudly. As they were kissing each other’s necks, she said “I want you inside of me..”, he pushed her hand off of himself, and slowly slid himself into her with one quick motion, she arched her back and moaned loudly. Jon watched her face as she opened her mouth from pleasure, he wanted to memorize her face as he was proud to make her feel this pleasure. He kissed her neck, licked her chin, and slowly started to move into her with slow motions. All his muscles were flexed as he was holding her. she had wrapped her arms around his shoulders to not to fall. There was a perfectly good bed next to them, but the heat was too intense for them to realize it.

They were both still dressed, but that didn’t stop them from rubbing their bodies to each other as Jon’s movements got faster and faster as Dany’s moans got louder in his ear. She licked his earlobe and kissed parts of his neck where it meets his ear and beard. She smelled him hungrily as a prey. Jon buried his face in her neck smelling her hair. As her moans were getting louder, Jon put one of his hand’s fingers on her mouth, and she kissed them. He felt her walls were contracting and enclosing his length. He knew she was close. Tears came from Dany’s eyes, He kissed her face. He got faster, pressing her to the hard wall with his every thrust, her back was getting smashed to the stone wall, she didn’t mind it, as their bodies were glued together. Even from their tunics, she felt her breasts roused with every rub of his body against them. A feeling enclosed him, he got very aggressive in his movements, almost hurting her. 

They were both consumed by their love to each other to feel anything other than pleasure. They both came together as Jon groaned and said her name loudly, she was panting heavily and her face fell into his neck. They stayed there for a few minutes after they finished. While in the same position, Jon looked at her face, she had sweat droplets on her forehead. He smiled while panting, she smiled back at him. they were both content to be here, in this night in each other’s arms. Nothing mattered. He caressed her forehead, and tried to put her down slowly while coming out of her. Dany didn’t realize that she was in a great pelvic and back pain. They didn’t leave each other. They held hands and lied on the bed while still in full clothes. He caressed her face. 

Dany whispered “I love you”, he approached her, and said  “I love you”.


	2. I will Never Hurt you, Again

They were lying in bed watching each others faces fully clothed. Dany felt chillier as their sweats had cooled off and the fire wasn’t burning in the fireplace.

She said while rubbing her arms “Jon, I’m cold”, Jon didn’t say anything, got up, and started to put the stack of woods in the fire place. She got seated on her armpit and watched him, his back muscles moving, his arms grabbing each wood, his hair was entangled and flying with his movements. Unlike other kings and lords, he liked doing his own chorus,  _He has rough fingers._

After all he had lived in Castle Black, and in much worse conditions of the north of the wall or so he told her after their fiery night on the ship to White Harbor. He lit the fireplace and waited on his knees in front of it as for it to get bigger and making sure it will stay on for the night. 

Dany approached him, and said “Jon, look at me”, still on his knees in front of the fireplace, Jon turned around, and before he got to say anything, she started undressing herself while still gazing directly into his eyes.

He wanted to approach her but she didn’t let him. She slowly took her fury-black gown off of her, let it fall to the floor. She wasn’t wearing trousers as she had taken them off earlier. She has a silky black dress underneath.

She got the hangers from each one of her shoulders one by one. He was growing inside of his breeches. He wanted to take his clothes off of himself but she gasped “No! look at me, don’t do anything” she ordered him!  _My dragon queen._ Jon smiled. She had a layer underneath her dress, she took it off and her silky body was on display to Jon. His black eyes got widened as his manhood was no longer fitting into his breeches. She leaned in, and slowly took her knee high socks one by one. She said “see me, all of me, I want you..” before she could continue, Jon got up and got close to her. She took the back of his hand and put it on her breast. Under the fire she was very beautiful. Every time they made love, Jon discovered a different detail on her body that he hadn’t noticed.

He suddenly hugged her while planting kisses on her mouth. They fell on the fury mat in front of the fireplace. 

She lied on her back, the fire was keeping them very warm. On his knees, he took his jerkin, shirt, breeches and trousers off of himself, and lied on top of her. The wolf wanted to devour his prey. They were kissing on the lips, on the neck, the sides of their hair.

He pushed her legs with his hands as he was ready for her, but he wanted to make sure she was ready. Dany was shaking in between his arms from the wave of her emotions. They were both breathing heavily. He slid two of his fingers into her slit slowly while still looking at her face. She moaned with pleasure and arched her neck back. He kissed her lower lip, her eyes were foggy and closed as he moved his fingers in and out of her.  _Has he done this before? Don’t take your fingers off of me..don’t._ She opened her legs more to him.

They were both getting sweaty as they were right in front of the fireplace, naked. She kissed sides of his shoulders, his neck while he had his fingers inside of her, his curls had fallen to the front of his face in a big mess, she put them back to look at his eyes. Suddenly, she pushed his hand off of her, took his manhood in her hand and put it closer to her opening. Jon groaned loudly as it happened very quickly but he liked his decisive queen. 

“I want you..inside..I want you..” she was panting.

Jon entered her roughly, as he had no patience left.

They both moved very quickly, matching each other’s rhythms, moaning loudly.

They were so consumed in their emotions and forgot that they weren’t alone in this castle. As Jon got very aggressive, he was pushing into Dany very hard for a while. She was moaning and breathing very heavily.

Jon got very consumed in his manhood, he didn’t realize that he was crushing her by being on top of her and he was being very fast that Dany gasped in between her breaths loudly, and dig her fingers into his arms “stop..stop..you’re hurting me..”, Jon suddenly stopped, took himself out of her, leaning on his hands, looking at her, he said “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” He caressed her sweaty forehead, but her eyes were closed. They were breathing heavily..only then he came to the realization that he was in fact hurting her insides and her body.

She wanted to get up, but looked at him and said in words broken by her breathing “I..it hurt..” continued words that didn’t have meaning, mixed with her pantings. They stopped in that position for a while. He kissed her forehead, “I’m sorry my love”..He was ashamed of himself for unleashing his wolf side and just thinking about his pleasure without thinking of her.  

All his life he ran away from this side of himself. The same thing had happened in the battle for Winterfell, he had started maniacally slaughtering/fighting the soldiers until Tormund had yelled at his face and put him into his senses.  _But this is Dany..I can’t hurt her..ever.._

 He got off of her..she was still holding his shoulders, she turned him around, and sat on him.

He said while panting ”are you sure?..I’m sorry,..Dany..Dany look at me”, she didn’t look at him, her eyes were closed, as she was too consumed in her own pain/pleasure, she was making sense of what happened but loved Jon too much to leave him that night, and hearing him, she knew he wouldn’t hurt her. She guided his manhood inside of her, and started rocking on top of him. He was confused but realized she was feeling better, as she was going at her own pace. He put his hands around her waist and guided her with her movements.

She didn’t put her hands on him. She was holding herself, and her eyes were closed. Jon didn’t like that. that meant she was emotionally getting away from him. He seated himself up, hugged her, as they were still moving. He wanted her to be with him in the moment and not just envelop him.They had done this dozens of time now, and she was with him every time. He can’t push her away now.  

She kissed him strongly, wrapped her arms around him, and he hugged her strongly, as they were both moving together. Jon whispered in her ear “I’m sorry..I’m sorry…”, but Dany didn’t respond to him.

Their movements got fast. They were moaning, breathing, as Dany got closer to her release, she said with her interrupted breathings “I..love you Jon..I love..your smell..don’t leave me”, he replied “never..never..”. He came inside of her, so did she. They fell on the mat as they were both exhausted. Dany closed her eyes immediately without saying anything. Jon kissed her forehead, got up and took the heavy fur blanket from the bed and put it on them on the mat in front of the fireplace. Dany was sleeping on her side, peacefully.

He didn’t want to interrupt her by taking her to the bed. Even though she felt better after, he still blamed himself for inflicting pain on her.  _Did I hurt her before with my lovemaking? She never gasped like today.._ He would never want to hurt her. He remembered his days at Winterfell as he looked at the sealing. He was full of rage and shame for not being a Stark _.I shouldn’t feel rage, I am with my love now._  He then got worried whether or not they heard them in this room. He didn’t want to think about it now. But they were in a dangerous territory.  _Northern lords don’t have to know about us now. after, after we win the battle_..but was he going to be alive after the battle? was he going to leave Dany alone on this Earth? _A Targaryen alone in the world..terrible thing.._ Tears poured form his eyes, he wiped them with the back of his hand. He was scared. of not dying, but of leaving Dany alone.. _Don’t leave me Jon_..she had whispered in their heavy lovemaking. He should always come back to her..Always.

Jon whispered while turning to Dany “I will never hurt you…I will never leave you..I will come back to you”..and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Forgivness

Jon woke up on the voices of people hustling outside of the castle, the rooster’s crow, and a ray of sunshine cutting the clouds and coming through the window. He opened his eyes, he was still on the fur mat on the floor, the fire of the fireplace had gone out. It took him a minute to remember the last night. He put his hand out searching for Dany. She was gone. He got up, but none of her belongings were there in the room. He didn’t know how to feel about the last night.  _She had to go back to her room, we are in New Castle, not in the ship anymore._ He tried to convince himself that all is well, but he still didn’t know what to make of Dany.  _Did I push her too hard? She seemed to like it. Maybe she doesn’t want to be with me. I don’t deserve her. I’m a monster._ He then looked at his scars on his chest, touched one of them, and remembered that infamous day.

He felt like a  monster, a deformed monster who came back from the dead, abomination. A bastard from Winterfell turned into a king. Only Ned’s blood was noble.  _but who’s my mother?a whore? how can I deserve a noble queen? I am a disgusting, deformed man with animalistic instincts._

While thinking all of these, he got ready for the day. And, Davos knocked on his door since he was late for breakfast and arrangements of going to Winterfell. Jon replied “yes, yes I’m ready”, he opened the door, the last night’s guard had changed to another Stark guard. He remembered how loud they were with Dany and  _that Stark man probably knows what I did with Dany_.

He cleared his throat and walked with Davos. When he got to the breakfast room, everyone in the room got up as a respect to him. Only Dany remained seated since she is also a queen, but nodded at him as in saying hello. there was no expression on her face. She looked ice cold and Jon couldn’t look at her. He felt shameful but he wasn’t sure if he had to. Lord Manderly had arranged a very nice breakfast for them. Jon was very hungry, he indulged himself into eating. He didn’t look at Dany. He was scared of her eyes where saw his own raw reflection in her, and he hated that part of himself. 

Lord Manderly said “ Your grace, when do you think would be a good time to ride for Winterfell?”, 

Jon said “Let’s not waste anymore minute here. We are very grateful Lord Manderly for all your hospitality. But, If we get ready today and arrange for the armies to get food, and rest for one more day, then riding tomorrow with the first light would be a good plan”

Dany got into the conversation suddenly “Lord Snow, don’t you have to ask my opinion in this matter since my Dothraki army will join us in Winterfell soon. I wouldn’t want them to be facing your men without me being there.” her face was so stiff. Jon was intrigued. 

Lord Manderly turned to Dany “Yes, yes your grace, you should be with them..”he feels uneasy.

Dany says “Yes my lord. But, we will go with the first light. I have to be with people who followed me. And, thank you for your hospitality. It means a great deal to us.” Lord Manderly nodded as you’re welcome. 

Jon didn’t understand what she was trying to do. I _s she trying to make her presence heard? she reiterated what I said!! what do you want from me?_  they were gazing at each other. 

Tyrion interrupted the awkward silence by saying “Very well, today is our last night at New Castle. Lord Manderly, I have always been fascinated by the Northern ways of things. Give me a tour of your castle today. I’d very much like that”

Manderly said “with pleasure”. Lord Manderly was tolerating the Targaryen Queen, and the Lannister, with all her Unsullied just because of Jon. He also didn’t want to make a scene. He was also watching them, and trying to understand who they are. 

After breakfast, all the castle was in a hurry, getting ready, filling the carriages with food since they were going to ride for a few days on the road. Dany was with Grey Warm that afternoon talking to him about he arrangements of Unsullied when Tyrion comes and interrupts them. Tyrion “may I speak with you your grace?”, “yes?”, “can we do it in private?”, Grey Warm nods and goes away. 

Dany said “yes, I am listening to you.”, “Your grace, since I am your hand, it is my duty to warn you. You do know that we are not in Dragonstone. We are in a kingdom filled with Northern men. And as I recall, Northerners are not accepting of Southerners, they have their own ways.”

“yes, what are you trying to tell me?”

“Please listen to me.” he lowers his voice. “whatever happened between you and the king in the north, please keep it in the bedroom, and don’t take it out to the public and especially not when we are this far North.”

Dany and Tyrion had spoken about her relationship with Jon on the ship to White Harbor and they had gotten into arguments many times over it. He never approved because their love was going to get into way of things. 

Dany didn’t respond to him. She was looking at Jon Snow who was far away and talking to the soldiers, checking the horses. She then looked at Tyrion and said “It won’t happen again” and she walked away to her room. Tyrion felt sad for her.  _Another sad love story. Another tragedy of two lovers.._

Dany kept herself busy that evening before dinner. She was talking to her servants. She spoke to Lord Manderly’s two granddaughters and got to know the Northerners better. She liked interactions with people. She asked them about the way of life in the North. They were rough people. Cold had hardened them. During this, Jon was always around her. He was always trying to hear  her from a distance while helping the soldiers. the habitants of house Manderly liked them very much. They were rulers who listened to their people and helped them in person. 

Wylla Manderly was the younger granddaughter. of lord Manderly. She was speaking to Dany while arranging the blankets in order for their soldiers who were leaving with her grandfather. 

“Your hair is silky, were you born like this?”, Dany smiled at her innocence “yes, I’m afraid I was”, “when I was a child, my grandmother used to tell us all about Targrayen history”,

Dany smiled again “I grew up with their stories too.’, “Aegon the Conqueror. I wish i lived at his time to see his dragons. Where are your dragons?I heard you have dragons”, “They are coming with us, but they’re not here now. Do you want to see them?”, Dany liked this young girl, who was 15 years old?not even?. Wylla responded in excitements “yes, I’d very much like that, your grace”. 

“Well then, I will show you when they arrive. They might be here tomorrow with the first light.” Wylla smiled with happiness and said “yes, I will be awake to greet them.”

After some conversation, Dany felt sad as she walked away from there to her room. She was exhausted and felt the pain of not having a child. 

 _A little girl that I could braid her hair, make her wear beautiful dresses, teach her how to ride a dragon, tell her all the stories of Targrayen princes. A little silky haired girl._ She cried in silence in her room while resting her hands on her belly as if damning her womb.  _I want my little girl_. she thought as she continued sobbing. She would always cry in her room, in silence where no one can see or hear her. She thought about her last night with Jon.  _Maybe this was all a mistake. Maybe Tyrion is right after all. He is a rough Northern man. They have their own ways of things. Lord Manderly eyed me all day. His children are nice, but I am scared. I am scared of all of them. how about Jon? Should I be afraid of him? What if he is using me for his purposes? One to bed, one to dread, and one to love..my dream.What was love? Do I love Jon?All these declarations during our lovemakings, do I really feel this way? Is he going to betray me?.._

She was very scared. suddenly she felt very lonely in the entire world.  _But, Jon, he won’t do that..he loves me_. She wiped her eyes with her handkerchief as more tears poured down thinking about her doomed life. 

She was immersed in all her thoughts when there was a knock on her door. She opened it, it was Jon Snow. 


	4. Remembrances and impatience

Dany and Jon looked at each other. He was standing in the doorway of her room. She finally ended the silence by saying “Yes, lord Snow, how may I help you?”,

“Your grace, can we talk in private about the matters of the traveling road?” he looked at the Unsullied guard next to him as he finished his sentence.

Dany wasn’t sure what she was going to do, but he invited him to her room. It was almost dinner time. They shouldn’t be long in this room. 

Dany pointed a chair at him for him to sit. He did, and she sat next to him. She waited for him to speak. 

“Look, Dany, I..I wanted to apologize for last night. I did not want to hurt you, and you know how I feel about you..”

“How do you feel about me?” 

“I..” he felt sad,  _i don’t deserve you_. “I love you, Dany. I do, I love you, and whatever side of me you saw last night wasn’t intentional.”

“I am not sad..” she cleared her throat. She had cried all evening. Jon noticed that as she would cry in silence some nights after their lovemaking.

Dany continued “I am not sad about last night. I have had men treat me worse. But, I was scared. I was scared that you would also hurt me like they did.” and She burst into tears in front of him. She was feeling very vulnerable the whole day. She wasn’t weak like this before. What happened to her.

Jon kneeled in front of her, put his hands on her shoulders as she had covered her face with her hands. He said “No, my love, I would never hurt you. I will always love you”. he held her hands. They looked at each other.

Dany continued “Are you going to use me and leave me?am I just a dragon queen to you?” She had fears that she had never allowed people to see, and she poured them in front of Jon. Jon had to be different. She wanted him to be different. She knew it, but her 13 year old self had came back last night as Khal Drogo hurt her. But Jon was soft..he had a good heart..She loved him madly.

Jon realized that her memories had haunted her, he said “Dany, Dany, sshhh, you are my one and only Dany. I would fight every single person in the North and in the world, whoever comes between you and I. You are my queen, my love, my body, my heart. I am yours, everything I have is yours. It has been since we became one in that ship, in that amazing night, and it will be until my last breath..” He had tears coming down his eyes. He continued “I was born a bastard. I never thought I deserved having anything beautiful in life, let alone having you. You are my whole. You are the best thing I had in life. i am a fool, a deformed monster with a horrible past, but I don’t care about honor, duty, or anything that would come in between us. I love you, and whatever comes in my way, I will destroy it. I don’t care if you can’t have children. I want you, I will love you, I will always pick you in every single lifetime. Fuck those Northern lords, they used to laugh at me whenever they would come to Winterfell…I slept in the mud, in the snow, I killed men I admire, I fought until they stabbed me, but not now, I won’t be leaving you until they take this lifetime of mine away.” His tears were pouring down stronger.

He was still holding Dany’s hands, kneeling in front of her on the floor.

 He continued “I was lonely, very lonely for a lifetime until I saw you..Don’t leave me now Dany..Don’t”.

Dany hugged him, she took him in her arms. They both cried together over their sufferings, but they had each other. Dany realized that she had made a huge mistake of doubting Jon Snow. “I love you”. She told him while holding him in her arms. “I love every part of you, every move, every word, and every thought, I will love you with everything I have in me until the very end of everything, you’re not alone anymore, I am here..” Dany was surprised how much of her doubts had gone and the surge of emotions as she couldn’t stop herself telling him all her feelings of him. Jon was also surprised of how much he had held in him, he would always be sad in front of Dany.

They held each other for what it felt like hours. 

 They disentangled from each other on the heavy knock on the door.  _Have they been knocking for a long time?_ It was Missandei asking her queen to join them for dinner. They both stood up, cleaning their faces. Jon wanted to take Dany in his arms and kiss her, but not now, it wasn’t dark enough for them to hide in the darkness, where no one can see them.

Dany replied to Missandei “I will be there soon, thank you”.. They looked at each other. Their relationship had strengthened. “That was a good cry” said Jon, and Dany laughed. He didn’t want to touch her, he was scared of her reaction. She took his face in her hands and kissed him on his lips.

He hugged her and their kiss got intensified. They started kissing each other heavily, their breaths got shorter. Jon whispered “let’s not go, let’s stay here, ..”, Dany continued “we have to go,..I have to go..”, she let herself out of Jon’s arms because she knew if she stayed, she would never eat until net morning.

Right before she opened the door, He grabbed her arms and kissed her again, she said  “Wait for me tonight, I want to sleep in your arms..It might be our last night, I want to memorize your smell..”, he nodded she opened the door and left. After a few minutes, he followed her to dinner. 

It was midnight, or after midnight, Jon wasn’t sure. He untied his hair, had his grey loose shirt on with trousers. He lit the fireplace made sure his room was warm enough. He poured two goblets of wine for them. His heart was beating. He was going to take Dany in his arms again. He was only feeling better and not guilty because of their time together before dinner with Dany. He loved her. 

There was a subtile knock on her door. He opened it and Dany came in with her small figure. The Stark guard who guarded last night was standing there again. Jon sighed, but he didn’t care. She had her hair loose to her shoulders, was wearing a grey nightgown with her slippers. They kissed each other passionately. She ran her hands through his curls as she would always do. He liked caressing her hair. As their kisses got intensified, Jon didn’t care about the wine that he had for them. There was no time, nothing to be worried about. She lied on her back on his bed, and he lied on top of her, still kissing, she took off his shirt and kissed his scar on his heart. She traced her fingers on his scares slowly.

He groaned. She wanted to show him that she was there for him. He was very delicate with her. He lifted her skirts up, and before he would continue, she took off her nightgown and threw it on the floor. She was naked underneath. They held each other, kissed each other, he kissed her neck, her breasts, her shoulders..He then slid down while kissing her curved belly, Dany knew what he was going to do and the anticipation made her wet below, he opened her legs, caressed her white loins, white skin, and put his mouth on her slit. She jerked with pleasure. He was so delicate and very good with his tongue. He wanted to make her feel served like a queen.

She rested her legs on each part of his shoulders, and as he continued inserting his tongue inside of her, she moaned, she was trying to grab on the sheets of the bed, but then he found her hands, and entangled his hands, fingers with hers as a support. She had arched her back very acutely. “Jon..yes..” she panted as he had gotten faster. She then put her hands on his curls, and forced him to not to get up. She knew she was near to finish. “Don’t stop..” she panted to him..Jon didn’t stop, he wanted to make her happy.

And, she came very hard, she was panting and her legs were shaking, he got up to her, held her, and kissed her. She murmured “I want you..”, Jon was scared of himself. He was very hard and ready for her but he was scared of what he would do to her. Her eyes were foggy, it took time for her to come down to Earth, but he was kissing her neck, and breasts. She finally grabbed his face and looked at him saying “I want you Jon”. She was assertive, she saw his doubt, but then went ahead and pulled on his breeches, and liberated his manhood. She took it in her hands, traced it up and down a few times which made Jon groan loudly. She allowed him to feel pleasure. 

She then positioned it in her opening, and slowly enveloped him. They were looking at each other directly. He stayed inside of her for a few seconds, she kissed him again..”I love you” he said, kissed her on the lips and slowly pushed into her. She moaned, her back arched, and he held her. He was very delicate with slow motions of thrust. She liked it, it felt peaceful. They enjoyed each other, absorbed every feeling, every kiss, and scent. Jon watched her face as she was getting to the height of her pleasures. She groped his buttocks and wanted him to be faster. And he did. It didn’t take them long to come together and collapse in their pantings. Jon got out of her and they were both breathing heavily. They laid there for a while. 

After sometime she got up, naked, walked to the window, looked a the moon, touched her belly.  _My empty womb_. Jon was watching her. He knew what she was suffering from. She wanted a child.  _My womb will never quicken. I will never bear a sweet little girl._ She didn’t cry though. She stood there. She suddenly felt Jon enveloping her in his strong arms. He kissed her neck. He wanted to give her a baby. He wanted to have her children. She turned around and hugged him. She stayed in his arms in bed until very late that night. 

It was before sunlight, where she kissed him before she left the room. He hugged her, and kissed her many times over before she left the room. He said as he was catching his breath in between “I love you Dany, I will always be here.”, She replied “I will always be here.” She kissed him. 

They looked at each other and memorized each other’s faces. They weren’t sure if this was their last time of holding each other. They made sure that if this is the last time, let it count. She finally left, and his room was filled with darkness. 


End file.
